Under The Willow Tree
by BrooklynHiggans63
Summary: As a Dryad, Poppy knew the stakes if she left her tree for too long. Then she meets the mystics and they open her up to an entirely new world, a world she's never been to before. And she doesn't known if that's a good thing or a bad thing. What she doesn't realize? She might suffer the same fate like the Dryad in her past.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!

~*~

P R O L O G U E

~*~

FEET CRUNCHES THE GRASS as a figure walks through a forest. It lifts up its dark hood, revealing long, red hair. The woman whirls around, shivering as she glances up at the trees swaying in the wind. She's never seen the trees so agitated before, even with the darkness spreading the realm. The army is eerily quiet. She has not heard any word of them since they declared war.

"Udonna!"

The woman voice as a young, feminine voice calls her name. She's been so careful not to reveal her name to people. The only people she's ever told are the mystics and Leanbow. She whirls around and sees a girl with long, dark hair in a tattered green dress sprint towards her.

Udonna frowns at the urgent tone, "What is it, child?" she asks, smiling fondly at the younger girl.

The girl averts her eyes, a pained expression could be seen before she hides her face behind her hair.

Udonna's smile vanishes completely at the girls' distress, "Willow?" she calls softly.

"I--" Willow stops herself, as if unsure of what to say. "I can't stop it from happening, Udonna. Did... did he tell you?"

"He did," Udonna confirms with a nod of her head. "Willow, what's troubling you? Oran's been worried sick about you these days!"

"Udonna... please watch after him," Willow pleas. "I won't be able to anymore..."

"Willow... "

"Please!"

Udonna jumps when she raises her voice. She shuts her eyes, feeling the younger girl's pain as if it were her own. She knew the Dryad's fate. She knew what would happen and she couldn't prevent it.

"Alright, " Udonna says.

Willow smiles gratefully and throws her arms around the elder woman in a fierce hug, "Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you so much for everything."

Before she can ask why the young girl is acting so strange, Willow sprints deeper into the forest, leaving her alone with her troubled thoughts.

~*~

The Dark Magic is getting stronger. Udonna's concerned eyes dart across the Xenotome, watching helplessly as the army sets fires to innocent villages. The Dark Magic is too great to be stopped.

"Udonna!"

She looks up when she hears the green mystic enter her home. Bowen is sleeping soundly in his red blanket. She stiffens, praying the sound didn't wake him up. But he slept on.

"What's wrong?" Udonna frowns.

"It's Willow, " he says breathlessly.

Udonna perks up at the Dryad's name and walks towards him.

"What is it? Is Willow okay?" she urges.

" Willow's alright! I just..." The Green Ranger hesitates, feeling awkward as he learns against the wooden table. "She's been acting strange. Have you noticed?"

"I've noticed, " Udonna admits reluctantly.

"Has she told you anything?" The Green Ranger asks and sighs heavoly when the elderly witch shakes her head.

"I'm just... I'm worried about her, " he admits. "I'm worried she's going to do something drastic and reckless... "

"Do not trouble yourself, Oran, " she tells him sternly. "Try speaking with her again. I'm sure nothing is wrong."

He doesn't catch on to her lie.

He nods his head reluctantly, "Thank you, Udonna," he gently squeezes her shoulder and leaves Rootcore without saying anything more.

Udonna's struck with heavy dejavu as she watches the green mystic leave her home. She glances over at the sleeping boy, clutching on to him in a silent prayer for his safety.

 _It's time to go, little one._

And he must have sensed it, because he wakes up and starts to wail.

~*~

 _"Udonna...goodbye..."_

Her eyes widen. She recognizes the voice. She stumbles out of Rootcore, heart pounding in her ears.

Udonna sobs as a burst of green light covers the land. And the darkness covering the land vanishes completely. The air feels much lighter than it has the past few weeks.

She's silent as she walks through the battlefield, carefully avoiding the debris and flames. She can't find anyone. Something shimmers in the ground up ahead and she quickly rushes over to see. She stifles a horrified gasp, noticing five wands laying lifelessly among the grass. She picks them up with shaky hands.

She almost falls to her feet, the grief so strong as she held the wands to her chest. Bowen... Leanbow...

And with victory, comes great loss...

~*~

[A/N: ] Hello everyone, welcome to _Under The Willow Tree!_ This story somewhat connects to _A Phoenix's Tear_ but you don't have to read that to read this! Please feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
